


Summer Heat

by fangirlingforeverz, homebound



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, First Time, Grinding, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingforeverz/pseuds/fangirlingforeverz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/homebound/pseuds/homebound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hopes the sparring will stamp out this restlessness - this itch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joint collaboration between myself and fangirlingforeverz for the Tumblr Touken week for the prompt "Summer." As promised, another smut with plot. We managed to finish this just in the nick of time, as usual.

She’s agitated. 

Touka’s itchy, though it’s not an itch on the surface of her skin. It comes from deep inside of her, building and growing, the feeling coats the insides of her body like a sticky putty. It is impossible to scratch, and most annoyingly – she has no idea what’s causing it. Touka knows how to cope with restlessness – when she can’t sit still she fights and the tiredness and soreness of her muscles bring satisfaction and calm.

But not now. 

Touka kicks and punches at the air, going through most of the techniques that she knows. She flips, jumps, and twists her body until near exhaustion in the underground tunnel – but the itch is still there, rising. 

She huffs, and wipes sweat from her brow. It is hot today, so oppressively hot that her clothes stick to her skin and the air is almost unbearably muggy and humid. It’s even hotter underground. Tiredly, Touka thinks that she shouldn't have agreed to train with Kaneki today. She’s too sour and distracted for it – but she’s also hopeful that more sparring will stamp out this restlessness, this itch.

Touka scratches her chest, frowning. So irritating.

Kaneki shows up not long after, surprising her. She had intended to go pick him up, as it was quite easy to get lost in the winding tunnels, but he had made it on his own just fine. He smiles sheepishly, though it’s a little too tight, as though he’s annoyed.

“Ah, here you are, Touka-chan,” he says, “I was wondering where you were when you didn't show up for an hour…”

Oh – so that was what he was annoyed about. Touka hadn't even thought about the time, as she had planned to be a little late, though not an hour late. Perhaps she was more distracted than she had initially thought. Her chest tightens in unease, the itchiness within flaring and making her grit her teeth.

Frustrating. 

“Touka-chan?” Kaneki is suddenly in front of her – how had she not noticed him moving? She’s so distracted and it’s damn annoying. And her skin is tingling again. Annoying, so annoying!

He looks concerned, and he is close enough that she can smell his skin – and the scent is much more palpable than usual. While Kaneki’s scent was always an odd mix of human and ghoul, the humanness could be distracting at times, but she’d gotten used to it enough not to react when she wasn’t hungry.

But despite being full, she reacts –

Oh, does she react. 

It’s almost like being completely enshrouded in his scene, and it wraps around her like a cocoon. She breathes in, and it fills her nose, the sweetness of his skin making her feel dizzy and lightheaded. The itch intensifies - permeating deeply into her muscles, bone deep. What in the world –

“Are you okay, Touka-chan?” 

No – she really isn't.

“I’m fine,” she lies.

She stretches, if only to distract herself from him and his enrapturing scent. She thought she had been over this after eating but guess not. She tugs her sweatshirt off in agitation, the sheen of sweat from the hot summer evening was making her sticky and irritable.

She chances a look at Kaneki, who stands at the far corner of the room - fidgeting and giving her covert glances. Did he think she couldn't see him?

"What?" She asks testily, teeth grinding in annoyance.

He jumps - giving her a nervous smile, "N-Nothing, I was j-just stretching," He lies. He rubbed at his chin uncomfortably when the younger girl took of her shirt, leaving her in a plain blue sports bra.

Ah. Kaneki averts his eyes, tugging at the collar of his own shirt.

"Well you aren't doing it right," She says with a sigh, ushering him over. He does, like an obedient puppy. She tells him to stand up straight so she could climb up his back and he watches her like she had grown a second head.

"I am going to teach you how to do back flips," she explains, already climbing on his back. He yelps, frozen on spot in a half tilt position, he didn't want to drop her for two reason. One, she was Touka-chan and she was his friend - and two, he’s ninety percent sure she will pummel him harder if he does.

"Hold s-still," Touka growls, linking their arms together. Kaneki is trying but her added weight was making his knees buckle - not that he would tell her that.

"My back is going to break if you keep pushing in like this," He says, trying to keep his tone playful. That only seemed to make her push harder on his back, maneuvering up to rest her head on the back of his.

"Did you just call me fat?" Touka hisses.

He sputters, "What? No!" Obviously she wasn't fat - nowhere close to it - in fact, with her shirt off she was almost distractingly fit, her muscles toned and sinewy. He swallows, waiting for another blow - though none came. Touka only huffs, thankfully she’s satisfied with that answer. He breathes a sigh of relief. 

"Then man up and deal with it," she orders, determined to ignore the restlessness that was growing from being so close to him. Truthfully, knowing how to do a backflip wasn't something that was necessary for him to learn.

But making fun of him was always something that made her feel better. It wasn't working now, though. Instead, the feeling inside of her was only ballooning - threatening to burst.

"You're hopeless," she says, growing more frustrated than usual when he doesn't make any further progress on the back flips. He heaves from effort and she snorts before jumping off of his back. If he was struggling just to hold her up like this - then they would need to do more to improve his endurance. This just wouldn't do. 

"You need to work on your upper body strength," she muses out loud.

"Drop and give me twenty." She says in a tone that holds no room for argument. Kaneki doesn't even try to dispute it as he drops and tries, though after the second one - it’s a struggle to breathe as his breath painfully leaves him. 

How is this even possible? He was never an athletic person, in the past it had even been difficult for him to keep up with running and now he’s been thrust into situation after situation where he needed to be physically active.

Life was hardly fair. 

"That's it?" Touka sneers, bending down to get a look at him. His entire face was red and his temples perspiring - her stomach clenches for unknown reasons and she feels the heat from earlier bubble up again, spilling over inside of her - making her itchy.

She turns away to heave a great sigh and collect herself. Why did she feel like this? Like she wanted to jump out of her own skin - she can hardly even handle it - not when she was this close to him.

It makes her angry.

"Get up and on your back," she barks, settling herself by his feet. He does so, thankfully his breathing had returned to normal but he still couldn't believe he was only able to do only two push-ups. 

He flushes, that must have been another level of pathetic.

It really was disgustingly humid, Touka thinks, feeling her back sweat from doing nothing at all. It must have been worse of for Kaneki, who looked about ready to die in his long sleeved shirt and sweatpants.

"Take your shirt off - then you can do some curl ups,” she says, only realizing what had come out of her mouth a moment later. She fights off a blush - growing more irritated with herself by the second.

Kaneki blanches - take his shirt off? Well, he grimaces, noticing that his sweatshirt was sticking to his skin - practically drenched with perspiration. Of course, she hadn’t meant anything by it, he reassures himself. It would actually be better to remove it, rather than continuing to exercise with it on. Sitting up, he lifts the hem of his t-shirt up and off his body, placing it by him before laying back down.

Touka doesn't mean to stare. Really, he isn't really much to look at anyway with his soft looking stomach that lacked muscle definition. And yet, somehow her eyes were drawn to him.

She scratches his chest again - frowning before shaking her head. This is stupid Kaneki - it was nothing to get worked up over.

Touka kneels in front of him, and holds his feet down. "I'll spot you," she says - and he nods, doing about five curl ups before he begins to struggle again. She sighs - wondering how someone like him would ever be able to be a real match for a seasoned ghoul. It’s sad - and pitiable, she thinks. Seeing him struggle with only this was driving that fact home for her.

Even if there was something appealing about his flushed skin.

He’s breathless, panting and his head thrown back onto the concrete ground. She squirms a little more, not sure what to do with this odd attraction. 

She decides to stick to bravado and taunting.

"That's pathetic! Is that all you can do, Kaneki?" 

He looks up with hazy eyes, not sure what he was even looking at anymore and he attempts to do five more. He slumps back again, feeling utterly exhausted - and if there wasn't a puddle of water beneath him before, there sure was one now.

Touka rolls her eyes - her lips drawn down to a frown and she lets his feet go, letting him relax.

It takes several minutes for him to bring his breathing back under control. Kaneki sits up, his eyes seeking Touka out, though she was nowhere to be found. Slowly, he gets to his feet and walks to the doorway they both had come in through, only to be shoved back by a disgruntled Touka - her hair tied up in two pigtails.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asks rhetorically, shoving a water bottle in his hand. He graciously takes it and guzzles half the contents down, before placing it on the ground.

"Since you're absolute shit with curl ups and push ups, I think we should build your strength through other means,” she explains, touching her chin as she tinks.

Kaneki looks at her - confused. Her lips curled up into a sneer, "Hand to hand combat, get in position."

"Get in what?" He asks helplessly before she's on him - throwing harsh blows that he only just barely dodges. He's gotten better at evading her attacks - though it was only just by a margin, and if he slips up just a bit - he'd be face down on the floor while she pummeled him. Or broke his finger again - he shivers at the thought.

Sparring with him isn’t tiring her like she had hoped. Instead, she feels even more wired. The energy between them is hyper charged - she can feel it crackling within her veins as they fight, moving easily. What had Tsukiyama said before? In sync? She can see it now - in the way that he anticipates her moves, swiftly evading her before she can strike. His movements still lack finesse, but he was getting there.

He is also very distracting.

The way that his muscles ripple as he moves - the sheen of sweat on his skin - it makes his scent that much stronger. It drifts through the air again now, sending a slight shiver down her spine.

There is that itch again - deep in her bones. It makes her want to rip her skin off. This was all just making it worse, but it was also strangely exhilarating. She finds herself wanting to chase that feeling, hold onto it. There's a look in his eyes that is different from the usual Kaneki, as though he is losing himself in their match - making him seem not nearly as skittish as usual.

He throws a few of his own jabs, one that actually connects - hitting her in the stomach. She hisses, crouching on the floor as she clutches her stomach. And in an instant, Kaneki was back to normal - rushing over to her. He touches her shoulder, and she can feel the heat emitting from his body with an annoying amount of clarity.

"Are you okay?" He asks - and lets out an undignified yelp when she shoves him, and he falls flat on his ass besides her.

"Idiot," Touka says, rubbing at her stomach. She narrows her eyes, scrutinizing him - "You're not supposed to check up on an enemy in the middle of a fight," her stomach still stings, but it was enough to ignore. 

What wasn't easy to ignore was the warmth that was simmering underneath her skin - threatening to overflow from his touch. The entire fight had her blood rushing, and she licks her dry lips as she tries to settle down, but can't.

Fuck it.

"There's something else that we should work on," she mutters, flushing slightly as she looks away. Perhaps it was better to just stop fighting the feeling - this restlessness. 

"Oh?" Kaneki asks, still sitting on the ground. She moistened her lips again, considering how best to phrase this - "Yes - lie down," she orders and he does as she asks - only to be nearly jump out of his skin when she straddles him, her arms pushing his shoulders hard into the ground. 

"W-What are you doing?!" He nearly shrieks, his skin flushing a dark red. Touka ignores him, however - "Try to knock me off," she says - something inside of her lighting up at the contact - he feels firm and solid underneath her, and she can feel the warmth radiating off of his body.

"What will you do if you get caught underneath someone during a fight?" she asks, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.

He tries in vain to push her off but that only makes her grasp his wrist and pin them down by his head and sit more resolutely on his hips, straddling him.

His blush darkens - he can feel her fully and he prayed to anything listening that his body didn't react awkwardly to this and make this even more weird for the both of them.

Touka squirms and shimmies her hips, making him gasp and hiss. "Get to it, Kaneki, knock me off." Her smile is a taunting one, "Or is it that you can't?"

She uses the bravado to staunchly cover up for all the tumultuous feelings brewing underneath her skin. She needs more - she craves more - and she hates this - this feeling overpowering her. What kind of spell had he cast on her, that she was becoming a brainless glutton like Tsukiyama? 

"Well?" She asks, voice strained.

He tries to throw her off, with his hips, coming to his wits end. It was such a bad idea - that he doesn't realize it until she gasps - bowing her head, her thighs squeezing his hips painfully. He hisses, the grip feeling really good and he feels something else stir within him.

Panic rises and he tries to scramble up to a sitting position , but she knocks him down. Though luckily, she isn't as guarded anymore, distracted - and he takes advantage of it, switching their position as he pins her down with both her wrists on her sides.

"You’re getting better," Touka says, breathless. Her skin feels aflame, every nerve inside of her bright and hypersensitive. She can feel each breath that he takes as he struggles to catch his breath - feels the tenseness of his body, rigid above her, as though he is afraid to move. His lips quiver - and her eyes are drawn to it.

She had never noticed that his lips were so full - 

"T-Touka-chan, I think that's enough training for today, right?" Kaneki's voice is all shaky, and she can feel sweat forming on his palms. He looks ready to bolt, but still hasn't moved - which was fine with her. It's hard to think with him on top of her like this. Her mind feels hazy, as though warm fog had filled her skull.

Enough training? No - not yet -

"This is the most important training of all, isn't it?" She finds herself saying - oh, she really is becoming just as bad as that fucker Tsukiyama. She wants to punch herself at that thought - she was nothing like him - but, it’s hard to find it in herself to care when his body is glistening with sweat, skin looking succulent in the dim light of the training hall. 

He stares at her, eyes wide and confused - "How is this the most -," though she doesn't give him time to ask his question as her legs lock around his hips. She raises her hips - just slightly - rolling up against his and a feeling so hot shoots down her spine that she shudders.

Oh - that’s the feeling.

Some of the tension had been alleviated - but it was far from over. In fact, it only seems to build and every nerve in her body urges her on to repeat the motion again and again.

And she does - rubbing her center on his hips and who knows when he started responding, as if it were against his will - his hips rolled against hers, his mouth letting out small gasps and hisses, until he fully collapses on her. Her legs loosen around his hips, but he doesn't pull away or get up and leave.

Touka feels his whole body weight rest on hers - they were chest to chest and she can count the hammering beats of his heart, so close that she can barely discern whether it was his heart or hers.

Kaneki does nothing but bury his face in her shoulder - eyes squeezed shut, she was going to kill him, for that full on perverse display. Should he stop this? He licks his dry lips - realizing that he didn't want to. And she was responding too, wasn't she? After gaining some courage, he lifts off of her and looks down at her face - to gain some understanding of what just happened between them.

"T-Touka-chan?"

He was sure she can feel him pressing something hard on her inner thigh. He swallows, hoping that she doesn't kill him for this. 

Touka bites her lower lip, eyes widening when she realizes what is pressing against her. Her eyes dart to his, and he looks away sheepishly, "S-Sorry," he says quickly - wondering if he was misreading what was happening. Though he's certain that's impossible - she's rubbing against him pretty deliberately, but there's always the possibility. 

She didn't look angry in fact, she looks the complete opposite of angry - her eyes bright and her lips parted as she pants.

"What are you apologizing for?" she asks softly, and her eyes flutter as her arms wrap around him to pull him even closer. He gasps - there was definitely no mistaking what was happening now. Her lips press against his throat, trailing kisses along his jaw as she rolls her hips - finding a rhythm that has her toes curling.

"T-This isn't training," he says rather weakly - one of his hands burying in her hair as he grits his teeth. He nearly wheezes when her teeth sinks into his collarbone, leaving behind a bright red mark, before using her tongue to soothe the mark. She shivers - his taste sharp on her tongue - just as distinct as it had been in the church.

Though now there were no distractions from the flavor of his skin - no creepy assholes to dispose of. Just her - and him. 

"No, it's not," she agrees - "D-Do you want to stop?" she asks, knowing that he probably hadn't signed up for this - whatever this was. Though she prays that he doesn't - the itch inside of her is practically screaming, making her want to tear at her skin. Or his.

The rough jerks of his hips against hers - and the strangled moan that leaves his lips is the only answer that she needs, however before grabbing his hair and pressing his lips to hers in a hard kiss.

His lips are warm and pliant - molding against her own chapped ones. He tastes sweet, or what she thought candy would taste like when his tongue slips in through the seams of her lips. Her legs wrap tightly around his hips as he pushes down on her - more confident now that they were both sure of this.

Her hands slip up his waist to his shoulders, scratching him with the blunt edges of her nails - his lips move down from her lips to her chin, down the columns of her pale, smooth neck until he is nipping along the ridges of her collarbones.

Kaneki is surprised she was allowing him to do this - he’s half wondering when she would change her mind and pummel him, but then she makes a keening sound that goes straight to his groin - and he’s sure that beating him up is the last thing on her mind. 

He kisses down the swell of her breast to under the hem of her sports bra - he stops, hesitating as though unsure on how to proceed. Touka huffs in frustration, never wanting to rip a piece of clothing to shreds more than she did now.

"Take it off," she says, agitated - pulling at the flimsy material, no shame evident in her tone. She is far too gone to care. He pulls it up her neck, and she lifts her arms so that he can take it off, throwing it haphazardly somewhere - apparently, he was shameless as well.

He buries his face between the soft mounds, kissing and nipping the bottom of them to the tips of her peaked nipples.

She groans - yes - that's right - that's what she needed.

Touka's back arches - groaning fervently as he takes one of her nipples into his mouth. She grabs his hair, twisting the locks in between her fingers as he sucks at her breasts. He rolls her other nipple in between his fingertips before switching, carefully watching her reaction as he did.

Her eyelids flutter as she gasps - so, she likes that - he notes - moving lower, kissing her stomach before dipping his tongue into her navel. He studies her as he would one of his favorite books - carefully committing each spot on her body to memory.

Like how her back arches when his teeth graze her nipples - or the soft whines that she makes when he bites the skin right underneath her navel. 

“Kaneki,” she moans - and that’s all the encouragement that he needs.

She ruts up against him, urging him to continue what he was doing - moving lower, he slides her sweatpants down her thighs they were down midway. His hand slide in between the space and cup her through her panties.

She swears, arching into his hand and rolling her hips in urgency.

"Right there," she whimpers, gnawing at her lower lip.

The urgency in her voice excited him and he hurriedly pulls her underwear down the rest of the way . Touka kicks them off, barely paying attention to where they fell. He moves back up so he could watch her expression in case she wants to stop. Tentatively, he reaches forward and flutters his fingertips down her clothed sex.

She grunts in agitation, "Just do it, I - I need you."

Her cheeks fill with color as does his - but he relents, hooking his fingers on the waistband of her panties and pulling them down her leg and off, leaving her nearly bare.

He tentatively runs a finger down her slit, tracing it with his fingers as she moans and grinds up into his hand, "Don't tease me, asshole," she hisses. His flush darkens as he nods, applying pressure to her clit that makes her wail. "Like that?" he asks curiously and she only whimpers in reply.

He smiles, deciding to take that as a yes.

She's so wet, his fingers sliding along her folds before going back to her clit, drawing slow circles around the sensitive nub. Her nails dig crescent marks into the palms of her hands and she squirms. It isn't enough - she feels as though she's going to scream in frustration - his light and exploratory touches, causing intense tension to build but no relief.

"Your fingers," she says - "Use your fingers," she says desperately. He jumps from her directness, before doing as she asks, pressing one of his fingers into her opening. She grabs his hand holding it hard against her body as she rolls her hips - eagerly drawing his fingers inside of her.

Her inner walls clamp down on him - around his finger, and just the feeling is enough for him to let out an embarrassing groan before he can stop himself. He looks up, and his breath hitches when he sees her - her bangs messy on her face, face flushed a deep red. 

The sheen of sweat covering her body makes her glow in the dim lighting of their training are and he could believe she has never looked more beautiful than on this summer's evening.

He slowly pumps his finger in and out of her, watching her carefully for any kind of discomfort but all she was deriving from this was pleasure. 

Good.

He wants to extend any form of gratitude to her, for all that she had done for him - even if it was just this. 

He leans down and drags his lips along her swollen slit and her hands immediately bury in his hair with a call of his name. "D-Don't stop," she whimpers. 

He doesn't plan to.

Gently, he draws circles on her clit, taking great care to stimulate the bundle of nerves while his fingers worked her into a frenzy - he had no idea what he was doing, he was just going off from the reactions she was giving him, hoping it was enough to please her. When she was ready, he slides a second finger inside, curling the tips forward and making her cry out.

"A-Again - do that again!" She urges - and he repeats the action, coaxing her clit into his mouth while he curled and stretched her and just like that - she comes fluttering around him, wailing out in pleasure, unsure of this new feeling that blooms in the pit of her belly and extends to the very tips of her fingers.

She collapses onto the ground - wonderfully tired and finally, finally - relaxed. She feels warm, and almost giddy as she slowly floats down from her high. 

"Are you alright?" Kaneki asks, coming up from between her legs. He lies down beside her and she smiles genuinely. "I think that's the best training session we've had yet," she says and he laughs - lightly brushing her bangs out of her eyes as he does.

"Well," he murmurs, drawing closer to her, "It's not necessarily over yet,"


End file.
